Sobre perdón y dioses
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Midnighter sólo puede considerar Dios a Apollo.


El título es una huevada, lo sé. Le debía a Viole un porn entre ellos, considera pagada la deuda, nakama mía. No hay más trama, sólo porno. Que espero que esté bien. Más o menos. Fic escrito enteramente con D'yer Ma'ker, culpen a Zeppelin por esto (?).

 _Disclaimer._

The Autorithy no me pertenece, derechos a DC. Creado por Warren Ellis y Bryan Hitch.

 **Sobre perdón y dioses**

Funcionan diferente al resto del mundo. Es lo que pasa cuando te han modificado, cambiado hasta que todos tus sentidos son diferentes a los del humano cómun. No hay forma en que sean iguales al resto y ellos lo saben y es una ventaja, a veces. Algunas veces, todas esas partes suyas que son máquinas, células y organismos hechos para matar salen a la luz y cambian los besos suaves que pueden estar compartiendo en una competencia para ver quién muerde más fuerte, quién puede hacer que el otro se rinda.

Es normal, entre ellos. Es lógico, incluso.

Las personas suelen observar a Apollo y ver una cosa diferente. Ven a un tipo con un halo y una amable sonrisa que casi nunca se enoja en las entrevistas y que contesta de buen talante a todas las preguntas. Creen que es amable, calmado y dulce, que es quién lleva la parte romántica de relación. Tiene razón y se equivocan. Apollo no es sólo eso. Apollo es la persona que sonríe cuando tiene que incinerar a alguien lentamente para torturarle, que gruñe cuando lucha y le provoca con su forma de moverse. Batallas más, batallas menos; en algunas se acercan demasiado a la muerte y a veces sólo quieren recostarse juntos, mirar a Jenny dormir y tomar cerveza con los chicos, para olvidar lo cerca que han estado de cruzar el límite.

Otras veces, es diferente. Otras veces, Apollo tira de él hacia el cuarto, ambos cortan la conexión mental que les comunica con el grupo y se enfrentan a solas. Intercambian besos y mordidas, mientras terminan de quitarse los uniformes a tirones que destrozan la tela y hacen daño en las heridas que ya llevan.

Esta vez, en específico, ha sido Midnighter el que no esperó órdenes y se vio envuelto en un lío de seres humanoides mutantes que se multiplicaban y no parecían poder morir. Casi atrapado, casi muerto. Apollo está furioso y él no necesita que diga nada para saberlo, no quiere que diga nada. Le besa sin quitarle la máscara y al principio es incómodo, demasiado violento, dientes que chocan hasta que Midnighter cede, abre los labios y es mejor. Es la lengua de Apollo en su boca, sus dedos en la nuca. Tiene dos corazones y ambos se aceleran cuando su amante se separa y le arranca la máscara con tanta violencia que le hace daño en una mejilla, una herida demasiado superficial para notarla, otra herida más. A veces se pregunta si sentirá lo mismo con otra persona. Si esa sensación caliente bajo su piel sería la misma con otra persona, con una _persona._ Lo intentó una vez, para probar. Fue a un bar; en el tiempo en que vivían en los callejones de New York, con unos jeans y una camisa blanca y miró a otros hombres. Todos eran tan fáciles de derrotar que su computadora apenas se sintió tentada a analizarlos. No podía evitarlo, era una característica suya pensar en una batalla hipotécica, pensar en todo el mundo como un blanco. Era lo que era. Pero intentó fijarse en los hombres del bar. Más bajos o más altos que él, atractivos. Se fijó en un moreno que parecía vivir en el gimnasio y que le invitó una copa y nada. Sabía que no podía dañarle y pensar en besarle sabiéndolo no le producía ni una pizca de entusiasmo. Era diferente con Apollo, claro. Miró su mandíbula tensa cuando le encontró en el bar y sabía que la fuerza de uno de sus golpes podría romperle un par de huesos. Y eso le hacía temblar de expectación. Su computadora gritaba peligro y su sangre bullía y él se sentía endurecer entre las piernas.

No siente dolor en la misma medida que los humanos, tal vez no pueda sentir placer de otra manera que no sea la mano de Apollo recorriendo su pecho, caliente a propósito para provocarle un leve espasmo de dolor sin dañarlo. Tal vez sólo se excita con él porque sabe que es más fuerte, que las manos que le sostienen de la cabeza para besarlo podrían aplastarle. O tal vez es sólo que Apollo es único y el saber que es suyo es lo que hace que tenga ganas de restregarse contra él como una puta colegiala y que empiece a estar sinceramente desesperado cuando pasan cinco minutos y no han hecho más que besarse.

Cuando quiere apresurarse, Apollo lo detiene, una mano en su hombro y le da la vuelta, lo deja de cara contra la pared, la mano derecha sosteniéndole el brazo sobre la espalda. Le excita tenerlo así, detrás suyo, su aliento en el cuello, su cuerpo sobre él. Gira la cabeza y recibe un beso, la lengua de Apollo resbalando en su boca, recorriendo su mejilla, su voz susurrando _abre las piernas_. Apollo es eso. Esa dicotomía entre la fuerza que imprime en su brazo para que no se mueva y la suavidad con la que lo masturba. Los besos suaves en la mejilla y el cuello, seguidos de mordiscos a sus labios. Midnighter gruñe _eres un cabrón_ y Apollo responde hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, murmurando _eso te gusta_ , empujando su erección dentro de él, lento y más caliente que nada en el mundo. Midnighter no lo quiere así, demasiado suave, demasiado alejado de su naturaleza. Demasiado bueno para no reclamar, no hacer nada más que retorcerse y apoyar la frente en la pared, sintiéndolo entrar y retirarse antes de tener suficiente. Hablan casi al mismo tiempo _no me voy a romper, quiero que te derritas._ Derretirse no puede ser difícil cuando el Dios del sol te abrasa la piel y te condena embistiendo corto y suave, besando cada vez que quiere insultarle, convirtiendo reclamos en jadeos. Su cerebro podría derretirse, si sigue masturbándolo así, demasiado lento como para permirtirle correrse, sintiendo el orgasmo a un milímetro e incapaz de alcanzado. Su útilma protesta es interrumpida por los dedos de Apollo dentro de su boca, lo que al menos deja su brazo libre para apoyarse en la pared. Sus dos corazones laten frenéticos y sabe porqué Apollo le trata así, mordiendo su nuca, acariciándole con manos que; al contrario de lo que el mundo cree, no son suaves. Está molesto, enojado por su temeridad y quiere asegurarse que lo tiene y que están vivos. Lo sabe porque cuando es Apollo el que se pone en peligro, reacciona casi de la misma forma. Buscando tenerle en la cama el más tiempo posible, tratando de sacarle la falsa promesa de que no se volverá a arriesgar. Cómo si pudieran no arriesgarse en el trabajo que tienen.

Apollo deja libre su boca, le acaricia el pecho con dedos mojados por su propia saliva y le sostiene de la cintura. Cuando oculta el rostro en la curva de su cuello, el cabello le hace cosquillas y la sensación hace que le duelan los dedos por las ganas de tocarlo, de hacer algo más que sostenerse de la pared y recibir sus embestidas, sus besos en las dosis que Apollo quiera darlos. Cuando lo intenta, Apollo le coge de las muñecas y las aprieta contra la pared. Gruñe _compórtate_ y luego _tócate._ Midnighter no se plantea desobedecer. Menos, cuando Apollo apoya la barbilla en su hombro y le mira hacerlo, los ojos fijos el el movimiento de sus manos sobre su erección. Su piel se calienta un par de grados, anunciando su excitación y se mueve a la par que las manos de Midnighter, arrancando jadeos y maldiciones entrecortadas e incoherentes de su amante. No es que Apollo esté mejor. Habla entre dientes, sin ser capaz de controlarse ni articular frases completas. Midnighter escucha un _te amo_ y su cuerpo se contrae. Hubo un tiempo en que un par de palabras no lograban hacer que se corriera, antes de Apollo, sus besos y su amor. En esos momentos, mientras se corre y siente el miembro aún duro de Apollo dentro, le gustaría tener un nombre real que llamarle. En cambio, repite _dios, dios, dios_ hasta que Apollo termina y siente el semen caliente resbalarle por las piernas.

Es sólo una expresión, decir Dios, algo mecánico. Ellos lo mataron. Y el único Dios que Midnighter conoce y al que rezaría está detrás suyo, poniéndose duro otra vez _bendita manipulación genética,_ dándole la vuelta y permitiéndole tocarle, acariciar los pectorales bronceados, enredar los dedos en el cabello plateado, lamer sangre y sudor de su piel. No sabe cómo lo lleva el resto de la gente, él tiene un Dios piadoso, que se ríe sobre sus labios cuando él murmura _podría rezarte_ y contesta _adórame_ acariciando la garganta con los pulgares, besándole y entrando en su cuerpo de una sola embestida. Adorarle. Qué fácil.


End file.
